icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Chouinard
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Quebec City, QC, CAN | draft = 28th overall | draft_year = 1974 | draft_team = Atlanta Flames | career_start = 1974 | career_end = 1985 }} ' Guy Camil Chouinard' (born October 20, 1956, in Quebec City, Quebec) is a retired professional player who played in the 1970's and 80's for the Atlanta Flames, Calgary Flames, and St. Louis Blues. He has also had a lengthy career as a coach in the QMJHL since retiring as a player, and last served as head coach of the Prince Edward Island Rocket. Playing career Chouinard was the 28th overall pick in the 1974 NHL Entry Draft, following a successful junior career with the Quebec Remparts in which he was a regular at the age of 15. He was one of the first underage players available in the entry draft because of the National Hockey League's decision to allow drafting of underage players that year. While playing with the Atlanta Flames, he set records for scoring goals in six consecutive games from November 14 to November 24, 1978; he was the first Flame to score 50 goals in a season in the 1978–79 season. He remained with the team when it relocated to Calgary at the start of the 1980–81 season. He left the Flames franchise as it's all-time leader in points (529) and assists (336) (records since broken) on September 6, 1983, when he was traded to the St. Louis Blues for future considerations. After playing in the first nine games of the 1984-85 season in the IHL with Peoria, Chouinard opted to retire. Coaching career Chouinard has also had a brilliant career (more than 10 years) coaching in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, notably for the Victoriaville Tigres, Quebec Remparts, and Prince Edward Island Rocket and was enshrined in the QMJHL Hall of Fame in 2005. He has coached the second most games in the QMJHL (988), most wins as a coach (515) and most championships as a coach (4). From 2002 to 2006, he coached in the Ligue Nord-Américaine de Hockey, a minor professional league in Quebec, first with the Trois-Rivieres Vikings, then the Thetford-Mines Prolab. He was fired as the Prolab head-coach on January 13, 2006, after a 7–3 loss against the Saint-Hyacinthe Cristal. With the Prolab, his record was 45 wins and 48 loss (including 10 shootout loss and 2 losses in overtime). Chouinard was hired by the QMJHL's Prince Edward Island Rocket to replace Yanick Jean as head coach, on October 22, 2007, a position he holds to this day. Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1956 Category:Atlanta Flames draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Quebec Remparts alumni Category:NHL players with 50 goal seasons Category:NHL players with 100 point seasons Category:Atlanta Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Omaha Knights (CHL) players Category:Nova Scotia Voyageurs players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Longueuil Chevaliers coaches Category:Victoriaville Tigres coaches Category:Laval Titan coaches Category:Quebec Remparts coaches Category:P.E.I. Rocket coaches Category:Retired in 1985